Max Payne
Max Payne is the main protagonist in Max Payne Series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://playstationallstarsbattleroyale.com/All-Stars#12 Biography THERE AIN'T NO HAPPY ENDINGS *Max Payne grew up in the 1970s. Somewhere in between the late 80s and early 90s Max Payne grew up to be a police officer, he trained in the New York Police Academy and was the best and top young officer in his class, from taking down small fry crooks,to high end gangsters, he was quickly promoted from beat cop to detective for the New York City Police Department. THE LEGACY OF MAX PAYNE: *''Max Payne'' *''Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne'' *''Max Payne 3'' Arcade Opening Max is seen with his partner, Raul Passos and Branco Brothers. They argue aboyt the dissapearing of Fabiana Branco and they inform Max about the whereabouts of her: near where is a fighting tournament going on, and their leader is who captured her. Max goes to that place. Rival Name: Nathan Drake Reason: Drake found Payne was involved with Drunk & Criminality, but Payne himself refuses becauses he still Undercover, making Drake fighting Payne feel like fighting Sly. Connection: They both are Professional Third Person Shooter Ending Max comes back to the Branco headquarters and informs that he didn't find Fabiana. Max also tells the Branco that he was off track, but he is back now. Max takes out his gun, jacked by Polygon Man's power, and sets out to find Fabiana. Gameplay Max fights like Nathan Drake, but is nowhere near a clone. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Beretta' - - Max fires some Beretta rounds. *'Police Barton' - or + - Max hits the opponent with a police barton. *'Launcher' - + - Max swings the police barton in a uppercut motion, launching him in the air. *'Knee Hit' - + - Max hits the opponent in their knees. *'Aerial Beretta' - (Air) *'Aerial Police Barton' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Launcher' - + (Air) - Vergil does a series of slahes. *'Drop Punch' - Down (Air) - Max punches the enemy with both hands. center (Triangle Moves) *'AK-47 Assault Rifle' - - Max fires some rounds with his assault rifle. *'.38 Revolver' - or + - Max fires his revolver. Similiar to Drake's Magnum, but causes stun instead of knockback. *'Upwards AK-47' - + - Similiar to AK-47 Assault Rifle, but in a upwards motion. *'Pump-Action Shotgun' - + - Fires his shotgun. *'Aerial AK-47 Assault Rifle' - (Air) *'Aerial .38 Revolver' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Upwards AK-47' - + (Air) *'Aerial Pump-Action Shotgun' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'UZI' - - Max fires some UZI rounds *'Grenade' - or + - Throws a Grenade. *'Molotov' - + - Throws a Molotov. *'Stun Grenade' - + - Max throws a stun grenade. *'Sticky Grenade' - (Air) - Throws a sticky grenade. *'Aerial UZI' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Molotov' - + (Air) *'Aerial Sticky Grenade' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Kick' - or - Max kicks the opponent away. *'Pistol Shot' - - Grabs the opponent and shoots them *'Stomp' - - Throws down and stomps the enemy. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'The Killing Drug' - (Level 1): Max dashes forwards and gives the opponents some Valkyrie, killing them. *'Helping Hand' - (Level 2): Passos comes and scores kills for Max. *'Bullet Time' - (Level 3): Everything goes slow motion, except for Max, who can score one-hit kills. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Ready For The Fight': Max reloads his beretta. *'Protrcting the Brancos': Max points the gun at the camera. *'The Good Cop is Gone': Max throws his badge away and says: "I'm not following the law". Winning Screen *'Victory': Max sheates his pistol. *'Just Doing My Job': Max wipes blood from his badge. *'Was That All You Got?': Max laughs. Losing Screen *Max is seen wounded *Max shoots the cameraman in anger. Costumes Detective The default appearance of Max. Undercover Unlocked at Level 10, bald Max with brazillian clothes Stadium Max Max in the galatians stadium. DLC for $4,99. Minion Fabiana Branco *Reach rank 8 with Max. Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters